Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower led Young Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong Rabbit, and Michelle back to the Hangman's Tree while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Simba said. "Where we headin' to?" Nala asked. "You'll see." Flounder added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Nala explained, "You made that?" "But, where you make this?" Neptunia asked. "We made it ourselves." Flounder said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Thumper explained. "Cool!" Michelle said. Just when the four princesses and the lost boys were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" Frankley stormed. It was the badniks. They barged into Hangman's Tree. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four princesses and lost boys said in a shocked tone. "Oh, looks like we're dead for sure!" Michelle yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Nala said. "Do you trust us?" Simba asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong, and Michelle asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a hand. "Then JUMP!" Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, they ran for their lives; but they ended up getting caught by Sir Ffuzzy Logik while he ties up Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Boys?" Sir Ffuzzy Logik said. Just then, Ray sprang right at Sir Ffuzzy Logik's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower, and they, Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong, and Michelle made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the badniks and turned the other way. After much struggling, Sir Ffuzzy Logik finally got Ray off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Simba, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong, and Michelle ran passed Spike, but he grabbed Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Spike threw Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower over to the other badniks, Humpty, Dragonbreath, Dynamight, and Skweel. Nala got ready to punch Spike as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Spike clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. Lost girls!" and then he threw Nala on the ground. "Unhand them!" Neptunia yelled, glaring at the badniks. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the ponies!" Spike looked at Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong, and Michelle and gasped when he realized they were indeed princesses. The other badniks were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the princesses; they even forced Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower to do so. "Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong Rabbit, and Michelle the badger." said Spike. "The princesses?" Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "The princesses?" Ray cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost boys?" Spike asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Tagalong said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Spike hesitated at first, then he told Nala, Neptunia, Tagalong, and Michelle, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Dr. Eggman. You'll have to let Amy take it up with him." As he said this, the other badniks began forcibly dragging Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower away. Simba, Flounder, Thumper, and Flower were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even know they were princesses. Michelle glared at Spike and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan parodies